The present invention relates to a power window switch apparatus in which a rotating angle restricting structure of an operating knob is improved.
Generally, in a power window switch apparatus of a vehicle, especially automobile, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, operating knobs 2 are pivotally supported by a switch body 1 through shafts 3 (pivot). The operating knobs 2 includes at opposite side surfaces thereof the shafts 3 or holes 4 to be engaged with the shafts 3, and further includes an projection 5 and an operation rod 6 which are projected downwardly from an inner upper portion thereof. A fork-shaped engaging portion 7 is formed at a distal end of the operating rod 6 relatively extended from the projection 5. The operating knob 2 includes an operating portion 20 through which an operator can operates the operating knob 2.
On the other hand, a switch module 8 is provided inside the switch body 1. Although the detail is not shown in the drawings, the switch 8 module includes at an inside thereof a contact holder for holding a movable contact and a fixed contact for selectively contact with the movable contact according to movement of the contact holder for opening and closing a window of the vehicle by electric power. A pin 9 for moving the contact holder is projected outwardly from a groove 10 at a side portion of the switch module 8, and is engaged with the engaging portion of the operating rod 6.
A stopper 11 is formed at the switch body 1. The stopper 11 is associated with the projection 5 of the operating knob 2 and restricts a rotating angle of the operating knob 2 to a predetermined angle α by an abutment against the projection 5 when the operating knob 2 is rotated in an upper direction shown by an arrow A of FIG. 6. Accordingly, the projection 5 functions as an abutment portion against which the stopper is abutted.
When the operating knob 2 is operated to rotate in the upper direction shown by the arrow A of FIG. 6, the operating rod 6 causes the pin 9 to move forward shown by an arrow B by the engaging portion 7 until the projection 5 is abutted against the stopper 11, thereby the switch module 8 shifts to a state for opening the window (for example, a window at the driver seat side) of the automobile associated with the operated operating knob 2. That is, the switch module 8 functions as a reaction apparatus that is operated in response to the rotation of the operating knob 2.
Incidentally, in a state that the projection 5 is abutted against the stopper 11, a clearance is provided between an end portion of the groove 10 and the pin 9 of the switch module 8. When the operation of the operating knob 2 is released from this state, returning means such as spring provided to the operating knob 2, for example, returns the operating knob 2 to an initial position (neutral position), and as the result the switch module 8 also returns to the initial position (neutral position).
On the other hand, when the operating knob 2 is operated to rotate downwardly as shown by an arrow C of FIG. 7, the operating rod 6 moves the pin 9 rearwardly as shown by an arrow d by the engaging portion 7, and as a result the switch module 8 shifts to a state for closing the window of the automobile associated with the operated operating knob 2. Incidentally, the operation of the operating knob 2 is released from this state, the operating knob 2 returns to the initial position (neutral position) by the returning means and as a result the switch module 8 also returns to the initial position (neutral position).
Patent literature: Japanese Utility Model Publication H05-65028.
In the above apparatus, the projection 5 is abutted against the stopper 11 every time the operating knob 2 is rotated upwardly. Therefore, there is a fear that the stopper 11 be damaged due to fatigue by a long-term use. FIG. 8 shows such a state. Due to the damage of the stopper 11, the operated knob 2 is rotated exceeding the original restricting angle α. In this state, since an operator tends to depress the operating knobs 9 until the pin 9 of the switch module 8 is abutted against the distal end of the groove 10, these is a fear that a damage S occurs at a portion of the engaging portion 7 of the operating rod 6 (especially, a portion 6a at a rear side of the engaging portion 7).
In the case that the damage S occurs at the portion 6a of the operating rod 6, even after the operating knob 2 is rotated downwardly and the operation is released, the operating knob 2 is returned but the switching module 8 is not returned and it may cause an abnormal state that energization of a drive motor continues while the window of the automobile associated with the operated operating knob 2 is kept in a close state.